Animorphs Soundtrack
by The QAS
Summary: Just a bunch of real songs that I changed to make Animorph themed. Actually, it's pretty good. You won't know unless you try! RxR!
1. We will fight them

**Okay, so I'm trying to do this with famous songs, and I think almost everyone knows this: "We Will Rock You." **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Animorphs or the song **

***NOTE*-Song works better while stomping and clapping **

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

_The Yeerks may now think they have won this war._

_Just like they've done on other planets before._

_But this time, they're very wrong._

_We've got surprises waiting for them all._

**We will we will fight them. **

**We will we will fight them. **

_We won't give up, we won't give in._

_Though this war for sure is gettin' grim._

_But no mater how it ends._

_We'll go dwn fighting together as friends._

**We will we will fight them. **

**We will we will fight them. **

_Sorry Yeerks, but earth is ours._

_You can't put us behind bars!_

_Our planet's something you can't have._

_And you'll have to learn to except that._

**We will we will fight them. **

**We will we will fight them.

* * *

**

**Review! **

**-But no flames please!**


	2. Planet full off darkness

**Cool, another song done! YAY! ;D **

**This one's in the tune of "Pocket Full of Sunshine" about Ax and how he wants to go home.**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

I'm on a planet,

On a planet full of darkness;

I'm on a planet,

On a planet full of darkness.

_Woah, oh woah-oh._

And everything everywhere is so primate

And everything everywhere is so primate.

_Woah, oh woah-oh._

Take me away! _Take me away!_

To a secret place! _A secret place!_

That's far away, take me away-ay!

I know a place of which no human knows, where the rivers flow, and I call it home.

I'm on a planet,

On a planet full of darkness;

I'm on a planet,

On a planet full of darkness.

_Woah, oh woah-oh._

Take me away! _Take me away!_

To a secret place! _A secret place!_

That's far away, take me away-ay!


	3. Take me out to the Yeerk Pool

**So I recieved plenty of "intresting" reviews on my last song/chapter.**

**So I just thought I'd explain myself:**

**I wrote most of these on a sugar rush, when I was really really bored with my little sister.**

**That perticular one, I wrote when I was nine.**

**I'm eleven now.**

**So BE NICE**

This one is in the tune of "Take me out to the ball game".

Sorry for those of you who aren't American who don't know this song.

Beecause the next one is going to be Yankee Doodle.

After that, I'll try to stick to classics

* * *

_Take me out to the Yeerk Pool! _

_Take me before I starve! _

_Get me there as fast as you can. _

_If I don't make it on time, that would be real bad! _

_So just take me out to the Yeerk Pool; _

_Take me before it's too late. _

_For I've got... _

_1...!... _

_...2...!... _

_.....3!!! _

_Days, before I starve of Kondrona rays!

* * *

_

**Sorry that was so short **

**Please review! ;D**


	4. Aximilli

This is in the tune of "Yankee Doodle":

* * *

Aximilli came to earth

Riding on a spaceship.

Which exploded, sending him in his dome for a big dip.

Aximilli made a call.

Aximilli waited.

The Animorphs came to the rescue,

Just before he fated!

* * *

**Wow, that was pathetically short! :P **

**Sorry, **

**But review anyway!**


	5. Already Gone

**This is in the tune of "Already Gone" by Kelly Clarkson **

**I didn't change the lyrics much because I didn't need to **

**It's about Rachel after she died to Tobias**

**~enjoy! ;D**

* * *

Remember all the things we wanted

Now all our memories they're haunted

We were always meant to say goodbye

But I knew I had to do it

Had to make it through it

Otherwise all of earth would die

I didn't want us to burn out

I didn't come here to hold you, now I can't stop

I want you to know that it doesn't matter

Where we take this road someone's gotta go

And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better

But I want you to move on so I'm already gone

I'm sorry that I didn't tell you

But I couldn't make myself do

So I left without a last good-bye

Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in

Perfect couldn't keep this love alive

You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go

I want you to know that it doesn't matter

Where we take this road someone's gotta go

And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better

But I want you to move on so I'm already gone

I'm already gone, already gone

You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong

I'm already gone, already gone

There's no moving on

'cause I'm already gone

Already gone, already gone, already gone

Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah

Remember all the things we wanted

Now all our memories they're haunted

We were always meant to say goodbye

I want you to know that it doesn't matter

Where we take this road someone's gotta go

And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better

But I want you to move on

'cause I'm already gone

I'm already gone, already gone

You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong

I'm already gone, already gone

There's no moving on

'cause I'm already gone


End file.
